Noveltoons
Noveltoons was an anthology series of animated cartoons produced by Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios from 1943 to the close of the studio in 1967. Casper the Friendly Ghost, Herman and Katnip, Little Audrey, and Baby Huey all got their start from this series. It was the successor series to the Color Classics series produced by Fleischer Studios (indeed, several Noveltoons would feature characters who originated in Color Classics). This series was also very similar to the two series from Warner Bros., Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, in that it features several recurring characters under one umbrella title. The pre-October 1950 Noveltoons were sold to television distributor U.M.&M. T.V. Corp. in 1956. National Telefilm Associates acquired those cartoons soon afterward. Paramount sold the rest of the Noveltoons to Harvey Comics. As new Noveltoons were produced, they were also sold to Harvey, until 1962. Paramount still owns the remaining Noveltoons, and has reacquired the cartoons sold to U.M.&M., but a good deal of those cartoons have fallen into public domain. Title Cards Champ1.jpg|First Title Card Noveltoon_40.jpg|Second Title Card bandicam 2014-02-15 12-15-52-437.jpg|Third Title Card bandicam 2014-02-06 10-51-01-875.jpg|Fourth Title Card bandicam 2014-02-07 08-12-30-968.jpg|Fiftieth Title Card slide6.jpg|Sixth Title Card Noveltoons.jpg|Seventh Title Card novel9.jpg|Eighth Title Card Fif2.jpg|Nineth Title Card Nov7.jpg|Tenth Title Card Nov5.jpg|Eleventh Title Card List of Noveltoons *''No Mutton fer Nuttin''' (1943)[a] *''The Henpecked Rooster'' (1944)[b] *''Cilly Goose'' (1944) *''Suddenly It's Spring'' (1944)[c] *''Yankee Doodle Donkey'' (1944)[d] *''Gabriel Churchkitten'' (1944)[e] *''When G.I. Johnny Comes Home'' (1945) *''Scrappily Married'' (1945) *''A Lamb in a Jam'' (1945) *''A Self-Made Mongrel'' (1945)[f] *''The Friendly Ghost'' (1945)[g] *''Cheese Burglar'' (1946) *''Old MacDonald Had a Farm'' (1946) *''Sheep Shape'' (1946) *''The Goal Rush'' (1946) *''Spree for All'' (1946)[h] *''Sudden Fried Chicken'' (1946)[i] *''The Stupidstitious Cat'' (1947)[j] *''The Enchanted Square'' (1947)[k] *''Madhattan Island'' (1947) *''Much Ado About Mutton'' (1947)[l] *''The Wee Men'' (1947) *''The Mild West'' (1947) *''Naughty But Mice'' (1947) *''Santa's Surprise'' (1947)[m] *''Cat o' Nine Ails'' (1948) *''Flip Flap'' (1948)[n] *''We're in the Honey'' (1948) *''The Bored Cuckoo'' (1948) *''There's Good Boos To-Night'' (1948)[o] *''The Land of the Lost'' (1948) *''Butterscotch and Soda'' (1948) *''The Mite Makes Right'' (1948) *''Hector's Hectic Life'' (1948) *''The Old Shell Game'' (1948) *''The Little Cut-Up'' (1949) *''Hep Cat Symphony'' (1949) *''The Lost Dream'' (1949) *''Little Red School Mouse'' (1949) *''A Haunting We Will Go'' (1949)[p] *''A Mutt in a Rut'' (1949) [q] *''Campus Capers'' (1949) *''Leprechauns Gold'' (1949)[r] *''Song of the Birds'' (1949)[s] *''Land of the Lost Jewels'' (1950) *''Quack-a-Doodle-Doo'' (1950)[t] *''Teacher's Pest'' (1950) *''Tarts and Flowers'' (1950) *''Ups an' Downs Derby'' (1950) *''Pleased to Eat You'' (1950) *''Goofy Goofy Gander'' (1950) *''Saved by the Bell'' (1950) *''Mice Meeting You'' (1950) *''The Voice of the Turkey'' (1950) *''Sock-a-Bye Kitty'' (1950) *''One Quack Mind'' (1951) *''Mice Paradise'' (1951) *''Hold the Lion Please'' (1951) *''Land of Lost Watches'' (1951) *''As the Crow Lies'' (1951) *''Slip Us Some Redskin'' (1951) *''Party Smarty'' (1951) *''Cat-Choo'' (1951) *''Audrey the Rainmaker'' (1951) *''Cat Tamale'' (1951)[u] *''By Leaps and Hounds'' (1951) *''Scout Fellow'' (1951) *''Cat Carson Rides Again'' (1952)[v] *''The Awful Tooth'' (1952) *''Law and Audrey'' (1952) *''City Kitty'' (1952) *''Clown on the Farm'' (1952) *''The Case of the Cockeyed Canary'' (1952) *''Feast and Furious'' (1952) *''Starting from Hatch'' (1953) *''Winner by a Hare'' (1953) *''Better Bait Than Never'' (1953) *''Surf Bored'' (1953) *''Huey's Ducky Daddy'' (1953) *''The Seapreme Court'' (1954) *''Crazytown'' (1954) *''Hair Today Gone Tomorrow'' (1954) *''Candy Cabaret'' (1954) *''The Oily Bird'' (1954) *''Fide Beta Kappa'' (1954) *''No Ifs, Ands or Butts'' (1954)[w] *''Dizzy Dishes'' (1955) *''Git Along Lil' Duckie'' (1955) *''News Hound'' (1955) *''Poop Goes the Weasel'' (1955) *''Rabbit Punch'' (1955) *''Little Audrey Riding Hood'' (1955) *''Kitty Cornered'' (1955) *''Sleuth But Sure'' (1956) *''Swab the Duck'' (1956) *''Pedro and Lorenzo'' (1956) *''Sir Irving and Jeames'' (1956) *''Lion in the Roar'' (1956) *''Pest Pupil'' (1957) *''Fishing Tackler'' (1957) *''Mr. Money Gags'' (1957) *''L'Amour the Merrier'' (1957) *''Possom Pearl'' (1957) *''Jumping with Toy'' (1957) *''Jolly the Clown'' (1957) *''Cock-a-Doodle Dino'' (1957) *''Dante Dreamer'' (1958) *''Sportickles'' (1958) *''Grateful Gus'' (1958) *''Finnegan's Flea'' (1958) *''Okey Dokey Donkey'' (1958)[x] *''Chew Chew Baby'' (1958) *''Travelaffs'' (1958) *''Stork Raving Mad'' (1958) *''Dawg Gawn'' (1958)[y] *''The Animal Fair'' (1959) *''Houndabout'' (1959) *''Huey's Father's Day'' (1959)[z] *''Out of This Whirl'' (1959)[aa] *''Be Mice to Cats'' (1960) *''Monkey Doodles'' (1960) *''Peck Your Own Home'' (1960) *''Silly Science'' (1960) *''Counter Attack'' (1960) [ab] *''Turning the Fables'' (1960)[ac] *''Munro'' (1960)[ad] *''Fine Feathered Fiend'' (1960) *''The Planet Mouseola'' (1960)[ae] *''Northern Mites'' (1960) *''Miceniks'' (1960) *''The Lion's Busy'' (1961)[af] *''Hound About That'' (1961)[ag] *''Alvin's Solo Flight'' (1961)[ah] *''Goodie the Gremlin'' (1961)[ai] *''Trick or Tree'' (1961) *''Cape Kidnaveral'' (1961) *''Turtle Scoop'' (1961)[aj] *''Abner the Baseball'' (1961) *''Kozmo Goes to School'' (1961)[ak] *''Without Time or Reason'' (1962)[al] *''Good and Guilty'' (1962)[am] *''T.V. or No T.V.'' (1962)[an] *''Anatole'' (1962)[ao] *''Yule Laff'' (1962)[ap] *''It's for the Birdies'' (1962) *''Fiddlin' Around'' (1962) *''Ollie the Owl'' (1963) *''Good Snooze Tonight'' (1963) *''A Sight for Squaw Eyes'' (1963) *''Gramps to the Rescue'' (1963) *''Hobo's Holiday'' (1963)[aq] *''Hound for Pound'' (1963) *''The Sheepish Wolf'' (1963) *''Hiccup Hound'' (1963)[ar] *''Whiz Quiz Kid'' (1964) *''Laddy and His Lamp'' (1964)[as] *''A Tiger's Tail'' (1964)[at] *''Homer on the Range'' (1964) *''Horning In'' (1965)[au] *''A Hair-Raising Tale'' (1965) *''The Story of George Washington'' (1965)[av] *''A Leak in the Dike'' (1965)[aw] *''Tally-Hokum'' (1965) *''Op, Pop, Wham and Bop'' (1966) *''Sick Transit'' (1966) *''Space Kid'' (1966)[ax] *''Geronimo & Son'' (1966) *''The Trip'' (1967)[ay] *''Robin Hood-winked'' (1967)[az] In total, 169 animated shorts in the series were produced. Home media On January 23, 2012, Thunderbean Animation released a restored collection of Noveltoons with the following cartoons: Cilly Goose, Suddenly It's Spring, Yankee Doodle Donkey, Scrappily Married, A Lamb in a Jam, Cheese Burglar, Sudden Fried Chicken, The Stupidstitious Cat, The Enchanted Square, Much Ado About Mutton, The Wee Men, Naughty But Mice, Flip Flap, The Bored Cuckoo, Leprechauns Gold, Quack-a-Doodle Doo, Teacher's Pest, Ups an' Downs Derby, Pleased to Eat You and Saved by the Bell. Notes #First Noveltoon cartoon, and first appearances of Blackie the Lamb and Wolfie Wolf #First appearances of Herman, Henry, and Bertha #First sequel to the 1941 Max Fleischer Color Classic cartoon, Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy (1941). #Featuring Spunky, an alumus from the Color Classics series produced by Fleischer Studios. #Based on three books by Margot Austin #First appearance of Dog Face #First appearance of Casper the Friendly Ghost, and also his first in the Noveltoons series. #Featuring Snuffy Smith from the comic strip Barney Google and Snuffy Smith; served as the bridge between the 1934-1936 Charles Mintz/Screen Gems Barney Google cartoon series and the 1963 Snuffy Smith cartoons produced percificly for the animated television series King Features Trilogy. Considered a lost film. #This cartoon was featured in Smart House. #First appearance of Buzzy the Crow #Second and final sequel to the 1941 Max Fleischer Color Classic cartoon, Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy (1941). #Last appearance of Blackie the Lamb. #First appearance of Little Audrey #This cartoon was narrated by Ken Roberts. #Second appearance of Casper in the Noveltoons series. #Last appearance of Casper in the Noveltoons series, before he moved on to his own series. #A dog is at his wits' end when his mistress adopts a stray kitten, but a nightmare about Dog Heaven and Dog Hell makes Dogface change his ways. DVD 100 Cartoon Classics, Treeline Films, 2004. #Sequel to The Wee Men (1947). #Short is a remake of the 1934 Max Fleischer Color Classic cartoon, The Song of the Birds (1934); featuring Little Audrey. #First appearance of Baby Huey. #First of two Herman and Katnip cartoons in the Noveltoon series. #Second and last of two Herman and Katnip cartoons in the Noveltoon series, before they moved on to their own series. #Banned from being aired on television, due to its exploitations and exhibitings of smoking habits. #Featuring Spunky, from the Hunky and Spunky cartoon sub-series of Max Fleischer's Color Classics. #Last appearance of Little Audrey. #Last appearance of Baby Huey #Prototype of the two shorts, Kozmo Goes to School (1961) and its direct sequel Space Kid (1965). #Featuring Scat the Cat, a sequel to this short was produced and was entitled The Planet Mouseola (1960). #Featuring Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare. #''Munro'' (1960) was a co-production with Rembrandt Films #Featuring Scat the Cat, a sequel to Counter Attack (1960). #Featuring Sir Reginald Tweedledum IV. #Featuring Harry Hound. #One of the only two post-1948 cartoons featuring the belated return of Little Lulu after the end of her own cartoon series, the other being the 1962 Comic Kings cartoon Frog's Legs. #First appearance of Goodie the Gremlin. #Last appearance of Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare. #Featuring Kozmo the Space Kid, a short sequel followed just five years later under the title Space Kid (1966). #Featuring Ralph and Percy, a sequel short followed this cartoon and was called T.V. or No T.V. (1962). #Second appearance of Goodie the Gremlin. #Featuring Ralph and Percy, a sequel to Without Time or Reason (1962). #''Anatole'' (1962) was a co-production with Rembrandt Films. #Third appearance of Goodie the Gremlin, Santa Claus' second Noveltoon appearance following from Santa's Surprise (1947). #The second and final of the two Screen Songs homages in the Noveltoons series. #Last appearance of Goodie the Gremlin. #Featuring Laddy and the Genie, a sequel later followed titled A Tiger's Tail (1964). #Featuring Laddy and the Genie, a sequel to Laddy and His Lamp (1964). #Featuring King Artie. #Featuring Jacky, a sequel short followed much later entitled A Leak in the Dike (1965). #Featuring Jacky, a sequel to The Story of George Washington (1965). #Featuring Kozmo the Space Kid, a sequel to Kozmo Goes to School (1961). #An animated short caper in the same vein as the stylized UPA limited animation cartoons of the 1950s and '60s. #Featuring Sir Blur, the very last Noveltoon ever produced after the studio closed down. External links *Freely downloadable Noveltoons shorts *''Noveltoons at the Big Cartoon DataBase'' Category:Cartoons Category:Ressuieded Cartoons